


gift exchange

by d_aredevisl



Series: 31 days of Christmas prompts 2018 [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: day 1 of 31 days of Christmas prompts





	gift exchange

Ryan Bergara was currently running around his small apartment trying to find everything he needed for work, more stressed out then usual cause just so happens on this particular day, Ryan was late, like extremely late.

“Phone, check” Ryan mumbled to himself continuing to list of every other item he takes to work when he suddenly remembered.

“Fuck it’s the gift exchange at work” Ryan shouted to himself now running to the other end of the house trying to find his boyfriend Shane’s present.

Eventually finding the small box under the bed he sighed in relief, locked up his apartment and made his way to work for the day.

-

Once there he walked straight where he knew his boyfriend would be.

“Hey babe,” Shane greeted him when Ryan walked over. Ryan has a small smile in response and held out his arm the present in his hand.

“This is for you.” He mumbled cheeks reddening. Shane smiled happily at him and took the gift opening it.

Inside was a small necklace with a little ghost on it. Shane laughed and put the necklace on, “thanks babe I love it.”


End file.
